The proposed project is designed to coordinate the effects of the Diagnostic Laboratory of the University of Colorado Animal Care Facility, the Department of Clinical Laboratories of National Jewish Hospital and the Diagnostic Virology Section of Colorado State University Diagnostic Laboratory into a Laboratory Animal Resource Diagnostic Laboratory to serve the biomedical research institutions of Colorado that utilize laboratory animals. The satisfactory completion of the stated objectives will provide a complete diagnostic laboratory for the improved detection of laboratory animal disease and provide preliminary data for further investigative studies into several disease enigmas affecting laboratory animals. The laboratory will also provide a resource to assist in the graduate and undergraduate training of veterinarians in laboratory animal medicine.